A Spy Agent's Mission
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang is a spy agent who has undergone many kinds of missions. One day she is given a mission to help Prince Yue Jin ready himself to become King. The only thing is, she has to pretend to be a boy so he won't fall in love with her or be as sad when she finishes that mission. The bad thing is, he is very stuck up and mean. This mission may be the hardest one yet.
1. New Mission

I entered the office room with a security man. The only sound playing was the Television going on.

"On today's live action news, there has been a report that King Ye Ping Yeu has recently announced to the world that his first and only son will be the one to become king when he is no longer with us. It has been confirmed with the Royalty seal without further ado. Could this mean something very important is about to happen or could it be to let everyone know ahead of time? We'll update you as soon as we have further information." the lady on the news said, as the man sitting down on the chair sat turned the T.V. off. His back was facing us. The man who escorted me cleared his throat.

"King Ye Ping Yeu, your guest has arrived." he said. _King Ye Ping Yeu? The man sitting down is the king? _The man sitting down raised his hand as a sign for the man to leave the room. The man bowed his head down once before departing. He closed the door behind him and it was just the King and I in the same room. I bowed my head down one time.

"King Ye Ping Yeu, you requested to see me?" I asked, and he turned his chair around, revealing himself to me. He was a young looking man, about 32 years old in estimation. He had dark, penetrating eyes and high cheek bones. He was wearing a black vest tuxedo.

"Yes. Please, have a seat," he replied to me. I sat down on one of the chairs. "You are young, but I hear you have excelled in every mission you are given. I have a special request for you. It is unlike any mission you have ever done before. I want you to head on down and help keep an eye on a specific person." _Keep an eye on someone? An odd request that is._ I raise my head up in confusion. He handed me a folder and I took it. I opened it and saw information on a guy.

"You want me to keep an eye on this man?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"He's not just any man. That man you see is my first and only son. Not too long ago, I have announced worldwide that he will be heir to the throne when I am no longer alive. In case anything happens to my son, I want you to be there to protect him. He is the Prince so there will be lots of crimes attempted to him, this I know." King Ye Ping Yeu said to me. _I have a lot going on right now. I can't just stop all of it to babysit a man who's 3 years older than me._ I got up and bowed my head down.

"I apologize, King Ye Ping Yeu, but I have too much going on right now. It wouldn't be in my best interest to stop what I have been doing to watch over your son. Please, forgive me." I said to him, still bowing my head down. I heard him sigh.

"I know you have a lot going on with your busy life, but this is my son's life I'm depending you on. I had a feeling you might decline the offer," King Ye Ping Yeu said, getting up. He reached inside his desk and pulled out 5 large suitcases. He opened one of them and it was loaded up with money. _Whoa, I have never seen so much money before._ "If you accept my request, this will all be yours, plus an additional house customarily made the way you want along with a first class private jet, a limousine, and 3 Lamborghinis of any choice. All will be under your name. I have heard that you don't personally own any of this stuff yet. They'll be all yours if you accept my mission." I was completely speechless. _All this just to babysit that guy? If I really think about it, I really can't miss this kind of opportunity._ I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll accept it, only because I can't miss that kind of opportunity." I replied to him and he smiled and shoved the suitcases close to me. I sat back down and so did King Ye Ping Yeu.

"That's good. What I really need you to do is attend his school and watch over him. I want you to force him to better himself and make him act his age. I've had people keep an eye on him and they have reported to me that he's been mean and selfish. I want you to update what's been happening too. Outsiders from the secret agent can't know about this as this is a favor from me. This is all you have to do." King Ye Ping Yeu told me. _I wonder why he needs me to do it. There are other agents specializing in babysitting categories. I don't lie in that category at all. I guess it can't be helped. After all, I am the youngest agent._ "I know you must be wondering why you of any other agents. This is because you are the only agent still able to go to school." I then got up and bowed my head down.

"I won't let you down, King Ye Ping Yeu." I replied to him. He nodded his head and I picked up the suitcases full of money.

"One more thing before you leave," he said before I was gonna start leaving. I turned back to him. "You have to pretend to be a guy. If you go there being a girl, he might fall in love with you and I don't want him devastated when you finish this mission. But if you are a boy, he won't fall in love with you and he wouldn't be as sad when you leave. " King Ye Ping Yeu said to me. I tilted my head to the right a bit. _Be a guy for a while? Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a request I have to do. It probably is better that way too. I don't want him falling for me or whatever either, especially because I'll only be there for a mission._ I bowed my head down.

"As you command, King Ye Ping Yeu." I replied to him and he smiled. I lifted my head up and began walking out of the room.

I was to depart to Genesis District in Sinna City from San Tino District in San Royals City. It takes approximately 12 hours to get there. I also have to leave in an hour and by then I already have to look like a guy, or at least try to look like a guy.

I entered in the agency hair salon where hair stylist Zhen Ji greeted me kindly. I went to go sit down on one of the chairs.

"I need you to cut my hair short. I'm thinking maybe just up to the bottom of my neck. I have to make myself a guy for this mission and go to school. I also have to make him a better person because he's gonna be heir to the throne once King Ye Ping Yeu isn't in this world anymore. It's kind of like me preparing him to be king." I explained to her. She laughed. She looked at me closely in the mirror and smiled.

"I think you'll make a really cute and pretty guy. I'll give you a cute short hairstyle. It'll match your innocent look." Zhen Ji told me, and pulled my hair to the back. My hair originally is up to my waist but now I'm about to get it cut short. I smiled and she began cutting my hair up. _Oh my god, my hair is gonna be short now. I wonder how I'll look with it._

Zhen Ji took her time cutting my hair so it took about half an hour to finish. I was looking down the whole time so I had no idea how I looked like now.

"Ta-da! I'm finished now. You look really adorable. I think girls will be in love with you now, and maybe even that guy. He probably will fall in love with you and think he's going gay. I'm just kidding. Well, good luck with your mission and don't take too long okay?" Zhen Ji said to me. I nodded my head and looked in the mirror. I was amazed at my hair. It actually doesn't look bad. Truthfully, I think it looks better on me than the long hair. _Wow, I like it a lot._ I smiled and got up. I felt my hair around.

My hair was up to my neck just like I wanted and it was a bit wavy but my bangs were straight but slanted to the right. My hair was also in layers of 3.I had a lot of hair too so I think the hairstyle was pretty cute.

"Wow Zhen Ji, this hair suits me perfectly. Thanks a lot." I said cheerfully and she was happy I liked the hair. I gave her a hug and I had to leave already.

I went to the guy clothing store where Xu Shu was waiting for me. He turned when I came and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Wow, new hair?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Come on, I have your outfit ready. You have an innocent look so I think it'll suit you perfectly." I followed him to the back and he gave me a bag. I took it and went into the changing room. I put on the new guy outfit picked out by Xu Shu.

The first thing I had to do was wrap up my boob area tightly with a nude colored band in case anyone bumps into my chest. I put on the red shirt with the graffiti writing that says "Everyone is beautiful in their own way" with a denim blue guy skinny jean and a blue belt but before the skinny jean, I had to wear a boxer and a short. The waist and down was a bit loose on me but the knee and down was perfect. The pair of converse given to me by Xu Shu was blue as well. I reached in the bag and took out a pair of fashion clear glasses.

"Am I supposed to wear this too?" I asked myself quietly. I shrugged my shoulders and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Hm, I do kind of look like a guy in a way. Oh my god, the bottom has so many layers. It's so uncomfortable wearing an underwear, boxer, short, and then a skinny jean. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off being a guy._ I came out of the changing room and Xu Shu turned to me. He then smiled. I smiled back.

"Well, you look more like a guy now. An innocent one, that is. I wish you the best of luck." he said to me. I thanked him and I went out of the clothing store and headed to the jet plane on top of the building. I got in and it began flying to Genesis District. I sat down on the seats and took out the folder King Ye Ping Yeu gave me. I opened it and read the man's biography.

"Prince Yue Jin Ye Ping Yeu huh? 17 years of age and 6'2 in the half. He sure is tall." I said to myself and put the folder on the seat next to me. There was nothing to do now and it's gonna take 12 hours to get there. _I might as well try to go to sleep._ I closed my eyes and began sleeping.

We landed on top of a big luxurious house that looked like a palace but it was also studio too. This is the house that King Ye Ping Yeu told me I would be staying at and there were people waiting for me. He also said there were maids and butlers and people that would help me out. They showed me around and took me to the room I was staying in, which was the master bedroom.

The closet was very big. When I went inside the closet, there were 5 doors. A door was for guy jeans, another for guy accessories, another for backpacks, another for fresh kick shoes and another for shirts.

When they finished touring me around, they showed me the "secret" room which was a girl's room with girl stuff. It was to be locked at all times and only my handprint can open it. They all know of my mission and they have to help me not get caught as well.

"Dinner is ready, Miss." a butler said, escorting me to the kitchen. There were maids putting food on the table. I had to sit down and the food looked very delicious. There was steak and spaghetti to eat.

"Wow, this looks really yummy. Thank you for the food." I said happily. I began eating it formally. The steak was really good and the spaghetti was very tasty. When I was done, I got to eat an ice cream sundae._ Wow, this is definitely the way to live. It's really fabulous._ Once I finished eating, I was taken upstairs where the prime minister awaited me. His name was Prime Minister Zhuge Liang.

"I have already prepped your belongings for school tomorrow. Here is your school uniform and P.E. clothes. Tomorrow, don't blow your cover and keep your cool. Don't try too hard to act like a guy or it will be obvious." Zhuge Liang said to me and I laughed. I nodded my head. _I know that trying too hard to be a guy will definitely make me too suspicious. I am pretty nervous too since it'll be my very first time going to school._

Ever since I was small, I have been training to become a secret agent spy. The people who cared for me found me abandoned and all alone so I don't know who my parents are or anything. I've never really been super close to anybody but it doesn't bother me, since I'm always focused on doing my job. I have no intentions of finding out my real family because I already have a family with me. Being family by blood matters little to me.

The next day came by super fast. I had already woken up and eaten breakfast. I already showered and brushed my teeth as well. I wore the school uniform and it was kind of loose for me but it was okay like that. I had on the fake glasses too.

I arrived at the school and it was super big. I was amazed at the sight of it. There were lots of students and they stared at me.

"Try to stay out of trouble as much as you can. This is the most prestigious high school ever built. Students here aren't the friendliest people you will meet. Stay low and don't cause any big scenes. You are on this secret mission so try not to be noticed too much." Prime Minister Zhuge Liang told me and I nodded my head. He then bowed his head to me. I did the same for him.

"I will do my best," I replied to him and they got back in the car and drove off. I watched the car disappear and then turned around. I took a deep breath. _ This is a totally new environment for me. I don't know how to act around here. Acting too formal could give away that I'm on a mission._ "Okay, now to find my classes." I used my right index finger and pushed the glasses back more up. I took out the school map and opened it. I began walking more inside the school.

"Hey you, new kid." I heard someone call out. I stopped walking and turned to where it came from. It was a big buff blonde haired guy. _Boy he sure does look evil._ He was looking my way. I looked to my left but there was no one. I looked to my right but there was also no one. I pointed to myself.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked and he waved for me to go to him. I began walking to him. When I reached him, I was only up to his chest. I was only 5'4. He laughed so much when he saw how small I was compared to him.

"You're so little! What's your name, kid?" he said.

"Oh, um, thanks. I'm Sun Shang Xiang Khang Li Mei." I replied to him and his friends laughed a lot.

"Keiji Maeda! So, are you a boy or a girl? I really can't tell." he asked me. I gasped. _Oh no, he's on to me! I need to think of something quick!_ I then tried my best to laugh manly and I punched his arm one time.

"I'm a guy, of course! Don't you see my guy genes?" I replied, trying to sound tough but they just laughed. Keiji then put his hands on my boob area. This has never happened before and I jumped back and screamed. I hugged my chest. "P… Please… Don't do that to me!" My face grew really hot on the inside. They were all laughing a lot.

"Okay, he's definitely a guy. He didn't have boobs. He sure did scream just like a girl though. Probably hasn't gone through puberty yet." Keiji said. Everyone was looking at me so I just ran off deeper inside the school. I turned the corner and hid, still covering my chest. I was panting and peeking at the Keiji guy while holding the wall.

"What is wrong with him? Hasn't he ever learned to keep his hands to himself?" I said to myself, turning and seeing a guy and girl making out. My eyes widened and I gasped. They stopped kissing and turned to me. _Oh my god! These 2 were making out at school? What is wrong with this school? No matter, I can't trouble anyone here._ I bowed down to them. "I… I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was here. Um... You guys can continue. I… I'll go this way. I'm sorry!" I turned back and began running off. I ran to go sit down on a bench and sighed. "Schools are so weird." I was just looking down.

"Oh, he's so cute! He is the real definition of a pretty boy," I heard a girl nearby say. I turned to her and she was looking at me. She waved hi to me. I smiled and waved back at her. She then got really happy. "Girls, girls! He waved back at me!" _Zhen Ji was right. Girls are gonna start being like this to me since I have to disguise as a guy. I really should avoid those who are interested in me or whatever. Not to mention that I need to find my classes before the bell rings._ I walked inside the school building and it was very luxurious. There was a really pretty chandelier hanging down from the top of the ceiling. _Wow, this is so beautiful_. I walked more inside and there were students walking around. I was about to climb the stairs when I heard a girl screaming.

"Prince Yue Jin and his friends are here!" she shouted, as everyone upstairs ran down and everyone gathered around. Because of this, the people pushed me back down and I popped out to the side. _Sheesh, these people have no respect!_ I turned to the door and saw 8 guys walking inside. All the girls were screaming with joy while I tilted my head to the right. _So that's Prince Yue Jin. He is definitely buff and muscular. Wait a minute, is that the guy who I saw making out with a girl? That's definitely him alright!_ Prince Yue Jin and his friends stopped and looked around. A minute finally passed.

"Are you stupid idiots just gonna stand in our way or are you gonna fucken make room so we can pass through?" Prince Yue Jin said and it really shocked me. _Whoa, I can see why King Ye Ping Yeu told me to do this mission. Oh, how it's gonna be a bother. No matter, I can't fail this mission._ Everyone moved aside and they began walking towards my direction. My eyes widened when the guy I saw making out eyed me. _Oh no, what to do?_ I used the map and covered my face with it.

"What should I do?" I whispered under my breath. I can hear the footsteps coming closer. I took a peek and noticed how mean Prince Yue Jin looks. _He definitely has his father's dark penetrating eyes._ I looked down and I heard the footsteps stop in front of me. I slowly lowered the map and Prince Yue Jin was looking at me. My eyes widened and I looked down. I then moved aside and the sound of my shoes squeaking was the only sound we heard. I looked back up and Prince Yue Jin was still looking at me. _Why does he keep looking at me? Did his dad tell him that I was coming? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe his friend told him that I caught him and a girl making out. No, I don't think so either._

"You fucken got something to say?" he asked, seeing that I was looking at him for a short while. I stopped thinking and blinked twice and shook my head.

"What? Oh, n… No." I replied to him and he continued walking off after looking at me for 10 seconds. The guy I caught making out with a girl stared at me for 5 seconds before following his friends. I let out a sigh once they were out of sight. _Boy that was petrifying. No worries though. I've dealt with much harder stuff than this. I just need to lay low and make sure nothing happens to him. Speaking of which, where did he go? I have to be near him at all times._

I walked around, looking for them after finding my classes. I had no idea where they were so I went to the swimming pool area and touched the water. It was cold and I made the water ripple a bit and smiled. I then heard a woman's voice and a guy's voice. I stopped touching the water and looked around. The sound was coming from the bathroom inside. I carefully walked to it and went inside.

There I saw the same guy that made out with the girl, only except it was a different girl he was with. His hand was inside her underwear moving around and my eyes grow wide with shock. _Ew, what is wrong with this guy?_ I tried to sneak away but it was too late. Our eyes met and I gasp. The girl pulled his hand out and got up. _I should think of an excuse to avoid trouble. This is the second time I caught him already._

"Um… I… I thought no one was in here. I'm so sorry. I'll leave immediately." I said, rushing out. As I was going, someone pulled me and I turned around. It was that guy. He was holding my wrist with the hand that he put inside the girl's underwear. I screamed. "Don't touch me with that hand! You put it in her underwear already!" I pulled away and ran off before he could say anything to me. I ran to the girls' bathroom and opened the door but someone pulled me. I turned and it was a different guy. 

"Uh, you almost went into the girls' bathroom. The guys bathroom is this one." he said, pointing to the guys' bathroom._ Oh my god! How could I have forgotten? I'm supposed to be a guy right now!_ I cleared my throat and tried to laugh manly.

"Of course I knew. I… I was looking for someone." I said, trying to sound like a guy. He then nodded his head.

"Oh, okay then. I guess. I'm Guan Ping. You must be new here," Guan Ping said. I nodded my head. "Well, I'll see you around then. What was your name?"

"Sun Shang Xiang." I replied.

"Alright, see you around Sun Shang Xiang." Guan Ping said. He then left and I turned to the boys' bathroom. _I have never gone inside a guys' bathroom before. I don't want to be in there but I need to wash my wrist. What's the worst that could happen? Guy bathroom's have stalls, right?_ I went inside the bathroom and there weren't any stalls! There were a few guys peeing and it was so weird for me to see._ Oh my god, ew! This bathroom is so weird!_ All eyes turned to me, even the ones who were peeing. I quickly looked down. _This is so embarrassing for me to see._ I built up courage and went to the sink. I tried turning the thing on top of the sink for water to come out but it wouldn't budge. _Come on, sink! Turn on already!_ I heard many guys laughing at me. It was getting me nervous and my hands were feeling shaky. I tried to turn it again but it was stuck tight. I then hit the sink a few times and tried to turn it again. I tried turning it with all my might but it was really stuck. _What is wrong with this sink? Why won't it budge?_

"You're such a noob, dude! You're supposed to do this." a guy said to me, laughing. He came behind me and made me feel uncomfortable. I felt his breathing behind me and it tickled my back. I uttered a tiny scream and moved to the side. He began laughing a lot. He put his hand under the sink and it turned on. It surprised me. _I can't believe I didn't think of that! I feel so stupid now._ I bowed my head down to him.

"Thank you so much." I said to him. He just smiled and he was actually really cute! My face began to feel like it was on fire. I quickly washed my wrist.

"I'm Xiahou Ba. What's your name, noob?" he asked me. I told him that my name is Sun Shang Xiang. "Hey, do you by any chance know Sun Ce and Sun Quan?" _Who are they? I don't recall at all._ I shook my head.

"No, I don't recall. Again, thank you for helping me out." I said and he just smiled. I opened the door and there stood the guy who made out with the girl and put his hand inside another girl's underwear! He saw me too. I gasped and closed the door on him hard and locked it. _Oh my god, could he be looking for me? Oh man, just when I thought I would lay low. Okay, I'm just gonna dash out as fast as I can and evade him from now on._ I carefully opened the lock and swung open the door and he was still standing there. I dashed out and ran down the stairs as fast as I can.

As I was running, I bumped into a girl and fell on top of her in sex position. It felt so wrong. I quickly got off her and bowed my head down.

"I… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I said. She got up too and I looked at her. I noticed that she kind of looks like me!

"That's okay. You really look like me. It must be fate that a guy and girl who look similar meet. I'm Nene. What's your name?" Nene asked me. She was really cute and pretty. She seems like a really nice person.

"I'm Sun Shang Xiang." I replied to her and she grabbed my arm._ What the heck? _She took me off outside to a group of girls. They turned to us when we approached them. They smiled out at us.

"Wow, you two look almost alike, but you're a guy and you're a girl." a girl said.

"I know right, Kaihime? I think he's adorable!" Nene said to the girl. The Kaihime girl just smiled. Nene was holding on to my arms so much. I then pulled away softly and she turned to me. "You don't like me holding your arm?"

"I'm sorry, Nene but I don't feel comfortable with you doing that," I replied to her honestly. She just smiled and pinched my cheek hard. I screamed a bit. I placed my hands on my cheeks. "Ow, that really hurt Nene." She just laughed it off.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so cute and loveable! I just wanna give you a hug and never let you go!" Nene replied, smiling. _Okay, this is just plain weird for me now. Maybe that's how girls are. I'm always busy doing missions so I don't ever get to make friends my age. The friends I have are already in their 20's Maybe she's just being friendly._ I smiled back.

"That's okay, Nene." I replied to her.

"This is Kaihime, Koshosho, Gracia, Wang Yi, Kunoichi, and Wang Yuanji. They're my friends and they are your friends too from today onwards. It'll be great having a guy who looks like me hang out with us. Do you wanna?" Nene asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not? I love making new friends." I said back and Nene got really happy. Everyone began talking to me and they were very nice. For the rest of the day, I couldn't find Prince Yue Jin and his friends.

It's already been 2 days and I have so much time for myself besides school. I decided to go find a place to work for fun until I finish my mission. I didn't want to only be a girl when I'm inside the house. I wanted to be able to be a girl outside of the house too. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang already found a job for me to work. It was at a really luxurious and famous restaurant named "Li Hua Man Restaurant"

I still always see Prince Yue Jin and his friends walking in the school but never after. I still catch his friend doing sick stuff to girls as well and he always sees me too. King Ye Ping Yeu only said I had to be close to him but he never said I had to talk to him or anything, but I'm pretty sure I will have to soon because I have to force him to change his ways. With such a big meanie like him, how am I supposed to start off a conversation with him? It's not like I'm gonna start off with a simple hi and say he needs to change himself. I have to wait for the right moment to start the conversation. But for now, I'm still hanging out with my new friends.


	2. Life Saver

It was already Friday at Lunch and I still haven't begun a conversation with Prince Yue Jin. No one suspects that I am a girl but some people say I am a "girly guy" which is so stupid. Who even wants to be called that? I'm pretty sure no guy would want to be called that but I'm okay being called a "girly guy" since I'm not even a guy.

I was with my friends Nene, Kaihime, Wang Yi, Kunoichi, Gracia, Koshosho, and Wang Yuanji. We all had our food with us. I had a corn dog which I haven't eaten yet but I was holding it in my hand. Kaihime, Kunoichi, and Nene were asking me guy questions and it was so hard to reply back because I'm not even a guy. It was so awkward for me.

"So, how does a guy know when a girl likes him?" Kaihime asked me. I thought about it. _Hm, I remember a friend of mines told me this before. His name is Zhao Yun. He told me how he knows a girl likes him. I guess it would be okay to use his answer._

"Well, a guy can tell when a girl likes him when she always looks his way and when he turns, she turns away really fast. Also if her friend asks him if he already has a girlfriend.Also, he will talk to other girls to see if she gives him the jealousy reaction, meaning that she turns away when she sees him talking to other girls or if she rolls her eyes." I replied to her and Kaihime gasped and laughed.

"Guys do that? That is so cruel though! You do that too, don't you?" Kaihime joked and picked up a few pieces of rice. She threw one at me and I got up and laughed. She got up and I knew she was gonna throw them at me. She was just doing it for fun though. Kaihime ran after me. We were only running around close to our friends. I was still holding my corn dog too. We were both laughing and she missed all the pieces of rice except for one. "This one will definitely hit you, Sun Shang Xiang!" Kaihime threw the rice and I moved away. The piece of rice flew and landed on someone's shoe. I heard Nene and the others gasp so I turned around to see who it was. I gasped too. _Uh oh, it's on Prince Yue Jin's shoe!_ Kaihime wasn't laughing anymore. I could tell she was pretty scared.

"Prince Yue Jin, I'm so sorry about that. Please forgive me. I'll buy you another one of that shoe." Kaihime said, bowing her head down. Prince Yue Jin was just looking at her. His friends were behind him.

"Do you have even know where to get this shoe?" Prince Yue Jin said and Kaihime shook her head, "Do you know the cost of this shoe?" Again, Kaihime shook her head. "Let me tell you how much it costs. It costs more than anything you've ever owned in your lifetimes. You better lick it off my shoe or else." Kaihime looked up at Prince Yue Jin, surprised.

"Prince Yue Jin…" Kaihime said and he put his right leg out in front of him and waited for her to do it. I got so mad at him. _How can any human being treat others like a dog? This is by far the most disrespectful thing I have ever seen anyone do!_ I marched back to her.

"How rude of you! It was just an accident. Do you think she meant to make it hit you? It's your own fault that it landed on your shoe. You were the one who came to the area where we hung out at. My friend is not some kind of dog that you can tell to lick it!" I yelled at him and his friends were surprised. In 5 seconds, his friends began laughing so much.

"Oh man, what a puberty boy!" one of them said. I gasped. _Puberty boy? That is just plain mean right there, if I really was a boy._

"Pu… Puberty boy?" I said with a mad face.

"Okay fine. I'm in a good mood so I'll show mercy. How about you lick it off instead and I'll forget this ever happened?" Prince Yue Jin said, looking at me. _How dare he tell me to do it! It was already bad enough treating Kaihime this way._ All of Prince Yue Jin's friends smiled and looked at me. I looked down and began to lower myself. Prince Yue Jin then formed a smile on his face.

"Sun Shang Xiang…" Kaihime said, looking at me too. I went all the way down until I was at his knee part. Then, I got back up and shoved my corn dog in his mouth with a mad face. Prince Yue Jin's friends and my friends gasped.

"Yah!" I screamed, making the corn dog go in his mouth. Everyone was so surprised at what I did. _I will never let this fool tell me what to do. I'm not gonna let him ever do this to my friends either. I am on a mission to change him. This is the very start of my mission._ Prince Yue Jin spit the corn dog out from his mouth and turned to me angrily. "Who do you think you are, treating everyone different just because you're a prince? Haven't you ever heard to treat others the way you want to be treated? Just because you're a prince, it doesn't mean I'll treat you like the others from your title as a prince. I will never let you treat me or my friends like this. Never ever! NEVER!"

"You'll regret this! Stupid ass puberty boy!" Prince Yue Jin said, storming off. His friends had big smiles on their faces and walked after him. I knew they must have wanted to laugh so much deep inside.

"Sun Shang Xiang, you're my hero! Thank you so much!" Kaihime said, giving me a hug and jumping up and down. I smiled and gave her a hug too. We went to go sit down with our other friends.

"You do realize this could backfire on you, right?" Wang Yi said to me. I shrugged my shoulders. It mattered little to me because I could handle anything that comes in my way. "I just don't want anything happening to you."

"Oh well. I wasn't about to let him feel powerful and get us to eat that rice from his stupid shoe. I'll never let him so anything like that to you guys. I promise." I said, smiling. They also smiled too…

Prince Yue Jin walked into their chill room with an angry face with his friends Li Dian, Musashi, Motonari, Motochika, Jiang Wei, Sima Zhao, and Gan Ning. He was so mad at that "Puberty boy" for shoving a stupid corn dog in his mouth. It made him look like a fool, and no one makes him look stupid like that. Never in his whole life has anyone ever done that to him! He hated it so much.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked his best friend Li Dian, smiling and trying hard not to laugh. He knew his friends were trying so hard to not laugh at what just happened.

"Of course I'm not okay! I'm fucken pissed off as fuck!" Prince Yue Jin yelled angrily as Sima Zhao accidentally began laughing. Prince Yue Jin turned to Sima Zhao meanly and he stopped laughing. He was still smiling though.

"You gonna get revenge?" his other friend Musashi asked him, walking to the weights and began lifting the 30 pound ones on each arm. Prince Yue Jin wanted revenge. He wasn't about to let that "Puberty boy" get away with making him look stupid. His other friend Motonari began laughing.

"You still got that piece of rice on your shoe." Motonari said. He looked at his right shoe and the little rice was still there. He got even angrier and flicked the rice away from the shoe.

"That fucken puberty boy don't know who he just messed with." Prince Yue Jin said. Motochika grabbed a Mountain Dew from their fridge and opened it.

"Actually, I think he does. He even knows you're a prince." Motochika explained and Prince Yue Jin got even madder because that "Puberty boy" knows he's a prince but yet "he" still had the guts so do that to him.

"That boy is always there when I'm having fun with girls." Gan Ning confessed, lying down on the sofa in such a lazy way.

"Maybe he just doesn't like how you're told his friend to lick the rice off your shoe and then for him to do it instead. It was pretty mean of you to say that. Not that I'm on his side or anything." Jiang Wei said, sitting down across Prince Yue Jin. Jiang Wei was the nicest of them all.

Their families were all the richest of the rich, but Yue Jin is the Prince. The rest own lots of businesses but Musashi's dad is a gang boss and it will be passed down to him once he turns 18. Their families all know each other as well. That's how they all became friends.

"Well I'm not gonna let this problem go. He'll regret it." Prince Yue Jin said, taking out his phone and texting someone. The rest wondered what he was writing…

During class time, I needed to use the rest room. I got permission to go and I went to the boys' bathroom. I went to a different one where there were stalls in there. No one was in there so I quickly used the bathroom.

While I was still doing my business, someone turned off the lights and I gasped. _Who turned off the lights? This is a bad sign. I better get out quick._ I finished using the bathroom and flushed the toilet. I turned back on the lights and washed my hands. When I was done, I tried opening the door but it was locked from the outside.

"What the hell?" I said and tried to open the door. I began pounding on the door. "Someone, please open the door!" It was all quiet so I think no one was there. I continued trying to open the door. _I bet stupid Prince Yue Jin did this or told someone to do this. When I get out of here, he is in big trouble!_ "Open the door!" I was pounding on the door and I heard someone snicker. _Oh hell no, someone is there but they're not opening the door for me. It's probably the person who locked the door. Oh yeah? I will get out. Don't think that I'm just a helpless person. I'm a secret agent. I know how to get my way around._ I stopped pounding the door and went inside the stall. Up on the ceiling was the air vent but it wasn't on. I climbed onto the toilet seat and opened the vent. It opened for me and I boosted myself up. I closed the vent again and began crawling through the vent. On one of them, I heard Prince Yue Jin's voice. He was laughing.

"That stupid puberty boy is gonna be in there for a while." I heard him say. I got so mad at him. _How dare he try to lock me in the bathroom?_ I looked for the way to get there. I saw on the vent that they were in a room and I know where it was at. I went out through the other vent and closed it up. I began walking to the room with a mad face.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. Prince Yue Jin and his friends turned to me when I approached them. They seemed surprised to see me.

"Stupid Prince Yue Jin! I thought I told you to treat others the way you want to be treated? How dare you get someone to do your dirty work for you, you weakling! I already told you that I will not let you treat me like this! You can do what you want, but you won't break me down! You're a coward, you know that? Always relying on people to do your work for you. You might have been able to pull it off in the past but now that I'm here, you won't have your way with me no matter what! Grow up already. Stop being so immature and childish! You're already a junior and I'm only a freshmen. You should be embarrassed that I am more mature than you! I'm warning you. Next time, I won't hold back!" I yelled at him and walked off meanly…

Prince Yue Jin was so mad that the "Puberty boy" managed to escape the bathroom. He hated "him" so much.

"Damn, first person to step up to us, huh? How interesting." Sima Zhao said, smiling. The rest agreed. Everyone at the school is afraid to step up to them but "he" was the first to step up, and "he" is one of the smallest "boy" in school.

"There's nothing interesting about him! He's lucky I was just going easy on him. You just wait. I'll get him to apologize to me." Prince Yue Jin said madly. He knew in his heart that he would get "him" to apologize to him in less than a week.

"How long do you guys' think he'll last before he finally apologizes to Yue Jin?" Musashi asked. They all don't use the title "Prince" because Yue Jin doesn't want them using it. Only the other people can.

"I say 'he'll' last 3 days." Gan Ning replied, smiling.

"I say 2." Motonari added in.

"I think 'he'll' last longer than a week." Jiang Wei said and laughed.

"I think 4 days." Motochika said.

"I say the next day." Li Dian said and they began laughing.

"I say he won't apologize. I think he'll do something about it instead of apologizing. Whoever wins gets $10,000 from each participant. Agreed?" Musashi said, smiling. They all laughed.

"Agreed." they all said…

The next day was Saturday so I decided to finally girl up and go out for fun downtown by myself. I put on a thin red v neck shirt with a pocket on the left boob area and a loose tan short with pockets on the back of the butt and the short goes up to my mid thighs. The shirt goes up to the top of the shorts. My plaid belt is green and blue. My Vans shoes are also plaid of the same color. I also tied the top back left hair into a little ponytail. I put my wallet and cell phone into my shoulder bag.

Before I was about to leave, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang stopped me and took me into the room where I will be communicating with King Ye Ping Yeu and my boss through a large T.V. and it's almost like Skype. When I went in, it was my boss Lu Bu. He was the one who found me and took me in so I really look up to him. I bowed my head down to him.

"Boss, you wanted a word with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Sun Shang Xiang, there's been a report that the Shadow Gang will be at the Genesis District fair today. We heard that Prince Yue Jin will be there as well. Go there and make sure it's not a plot to capture him. Do not let anything happen to Prince Yue Jin. Keep an eye out for people wearing a dark shade of blue. That is all I wanted to tell you." Lu Bu said. _Aww, I guess no spending time downtown after all. Okay, this is what I am really here for. No more fooling around._ I bowed my head down again.

"Yes, Boss. I will do what I can to protect him with my life." I replied to him and he nodded his head.

"You be careful too, alright Sun Shang Xiang?" Lu Bu said and I nodded my head.

"I will." I replied. We then closed the call. I checked the rime and it was already 3:30 p.m. and the fair began at 3:00 p.m. so I should get going. I went into a special agent room and got a few weapons with me because I'm gonna need it. I took out a pistol gun and a net gun. I loaded the pistol gun with plenty of ammo and put them in my wallet. I then went out and to the chauffeur. He turned to me and bowed down to me. "There's been a change of plans. I'll be taking myself to the Genesis District fair. I'm sorry about this change." He smiled and bowed down to me.

"Of course, Miss Sun Shang Xiang." he said and I bowed to him too. I quickly went into the underground garage where my 3 new Lamborghini's awaited to be driven.

The first one was a sparkly silvery lavender color. The second one was an icy blue chrome color. The last one was a metallic and glossy fire red color that illuminates blue too. The car looked like it has fire on it.

I got in the third car and started the engine with my handprint. These aren't your average cars. The front window pane was almost like a smart board only except it comes out and we can touch it. I didn't know where the Genesis District Fair is so I typed it in and there was a map of it.

Since I was a secret agent spy, I was able to get my license already. The license has an important official seal on it that represents I have access to be driving even though I was only 14. Even if I got pulled over, I wouldn't get in trouble because of the seal.

I began driving to the Genesis District Fair using the map given to me on the front window pane. There were a lot of cars driving. The front window pane popped up a smaller screen and it was Lu Bu. I accepted it and it showed Lu Bu again.

"Sun Shang Xiang, there's another report saying the Shadow Gang is already there, doing suspicious actions. Prince Yue Jin is already there as well. Shadow Gang came there with boxes of dynamics. We fear they may try to kidnap Prince Yue Jin first and then blow the fair up to escape. Get there as fast as you can now. Speed up if you must." Lu Bu said.

"I'm on it." I replied. I then began speeding up, going 95 miles per hour and dodging the cars as so many cars honked at me. I kept on going lane to lane, dodging the cars that were slowing me down. I wasn't scared or anything though because this is the lifestyle I lived, always doing these kind of stuff.

Since I rushed really quickly, I got there in 5 minutes and parked the car. There was a long line of people waiting to get in. _What a bother. I don't have time to wait._ I began walking fast to the front of the line, as many people stared.

"Who the hell does she think she is, going up to the front of the line?" I heard a girl say. I went to the front and the guards stopped me. I showed them my identification card.

My identification card has my picture on it with my name and an official seal that allows me to do what I need to do. It also states that I was a Spy agent too.

"I have permission to go in there. All these people here will have to wait as there may be dynamics in there." I said to the 2 guards. They bowed their heads down and moved aside so I could pass through. I headed on inside and saw 2 Shadow Gang Members planting the dynamics in secrecy. I quickly went to them. They turned to me and I crossed my arms together. "I don't think so. Planting dynamics? Today just isn't your day." One of them took out his gun and I kicked it away from him and collided their heads together. I pushed them to the floor and took out my net gun.

A net gun is a gun that shoots nets at people. It is harmless but the ropes are made of quality rope and it never misses. When it catches a person, the rope will shrink to the person's size and kind of squish them so they won't escape.

I shot them both and they got captured by the net and they couldn't make a grab for their guns. I kicked the dynamic out of place and put it in a safe place. I put the gun away and continued on looking for more Shadow Gang Members…

Prince Yue Jin and his buddies were walking around for fun and having a great time.

"Ey, Yue Jin, what would you do if you saw that puberty boy at the fair?" asked Motonari, smiling and eating a bag of chips. Prince Yue Jin thought about it. He hated "him" so much and couldn't wait until it was Monday so people can do stuff to "him" so he'll apologize to Yue Jin. The thought of that made him smile.

"If I see that fucken puberty boy, I'll get a corn dog and make him choke on it, of course! I'll get people to trap him in the bathroom and this time, he'll really be stuck in there." Prince Yue Jin replied to Motonari and they began laughing.

"You must really want an apology from him, don't you?" Musashi asked, laughing.

"Hell yeah. Better yet, I'm gonna make him call himself a weenie in front of everyone." Prince Yue Jin and they laughed even more. Suddenly, something fell down and exploded. A bunch of smoke filled the air and they couldn't see anything. They began coughing.

"What the hell?" they all yelled out, as Prince Yue Jin felt a bunch of hands grabbing him and he fought back. He was being pulled away. His hands were pulled to his back and he struggled to free himself.

The rest of the guys got zapped and knocked out by it.

"What the fuck? Let go of me!" Prince Yue Jin yelled, still struggling. When the smoke cleared, he saw a bunch of gang members around him and he was being taken away to a truck. Prince Yue Jin saw his friends on the floor. They knocked out. "Who the fuck are you guys? Let go of me right now!"

"Shut the fuck up or you'll die!" one of them yelled. No matter how hard he tried to escape, Prince Yue Jin felt helpless. Everyone stared as he was being taken away. For once, he was scared for his life…

I saw Yue Jin getting taken after I shot the last person planting the dynamics with the net gun. _Oh no, Prince Yue Jin! He's getting taken away. Not on my watch! I came here to protect him. I'll do it no matter what._

I ran close by and shot the net guns at them. The Shadow Gang took out their guns and everyone began screaming and running off. I ran to hide. I peeked and shot the net gun at them again. They were still taking Prince Yue Jin into the truck. _This won't do. I gotta do something else._ I took out the pistol and aimed for the truck wheels. I shot it and the tire became flat. The Shadow Gang Members got super mad. I looked up and saw trees that could lead to them. I jumped up and began going from one tree to the next. I was now at the tree where the guy was holding Prince Yue Jin. _Sorry Prince Yue Jin. This might hurt a bit._ I then jumped down and knocked the guy down as Prince Yue Jin and the guy fell down together. It looked like it hurt.

"Ow!" yelled Prince Yue Jin and the guy in unison. The gang member tried to grab his gun but I kicked it away and elbowed his head hard and he knocked out. I then took out my pistol gun again and the rest of the gang members turned to us.

"Get behind the tables, now!" I shouted to Prince Yue Jin. He began running and I was backing him up. I was shooting at the Shadow gang too and hit their arms and legs. We both went behind the big table and I turned it vertically. The table was getting shot at and a bullet went through and almost hit me._ The table isn't gonna be much help anymore._ I looked up ahead and saw a roller coaster. I made Prince Yue Jin stand up. "Run to the roller coaster up ahead, you hear me? Go!" Prince Yue Jin began running and I backed him up again. He got to the roller coaster. "Get in one of the seats!"

"What the fuck? Why?" he asked, and I pushed him into one and he got in. I grabbed the seat belt and buckled him up. I then ran to the machine to start it up and I started it. There was a little lever that needed to be pulled and pulled it to the area that said "On" and the ride began. Prince Yue Jin began riding on the roller coaster and I kicked the lever and it broke so now the ride was gonna keep going on and on. I ran and jumped on the last seat. I held the end part and stood up on the seat. The Shadow gang finally reached us and began shooting at us.

"Duck inside the seat!" I yelled to Prince Yue Jin and he did as obeyed while screaming. I began shooting them too and it was hard for them to shoot us because the ride was going kind of fast but it doesn't loop around. It was funny that Prince Yue Jin was screaming but right now is not the time to be laughing. The ride was high too and it was kind of scary standing up on the seat while shooting.

Shadow gang and I kept firing at each other until I shot the last one on the arms and legs. They weren't any left standing up so it was safe now. The police was also coming too. I turned and Prince Yue Jin was still screaming.

"Yah! You're safe now. You can stop screaming now." I said to Prince Yue Jin.

"Get me off this ride! I'm gonna puke!" he yelled and I laughed. I have no idea how long this ride went on but it was long. While the ride was still going, I went from seat to seat and finally reached the seat behind him. I bent over to him and undid his belt.

"Okay, you're gonna have to jump. You have to do this to land safely. Watch closely." I said to him. He watched me. I grabbed the side of the seat and hopped out, still holding the seat while it was going. I was holding it with my right hand only.

"Are you stupid? I'm gonna fall. I'm not small like you. I could break the seat if I do that." Prince Yue Jin said madly. I shook my head.

"You're not gonna fall! Trust me. You're gonna be stuck in here forever if you don't do this," I said to him. _Is Prince Yue Jin afraid of heights?_ "You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Prince Yue Jin looked scared but he did what I did and the seat didn't break. "See? I told you! Okay, now just jump when the height isn't too high like right now. Jump!" Prince Yue Jin and I jumped down and landed safely on our feet. "See? Height's are not so scary." Prince Yue Jin was just panting…

He was scared shitless. He really thought he was gonna die today but that girl saved his life with a roller coaster. He thought she was so crazy but he should at least thank her for saving his life. He saw Li Dian and his other friends running to him.

"Dude, you alright? Shit, when the smoke appeared, I got zapped by something and knocked out. What happened here?"

"I don't know. After the smoke, some guys grabbed me and began taking me to a truck over there but then this chick right here saved me," Prince Yue Jin began, turning to her but she was gone! He was confused. "What the fuck? She was just here a moment ago." He looked around but she wasn't there.

"Who?" they asked. Prince Yue Jin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know where she went. Anyways, she made me ride on this roller coaster for a long ass time so now I feel sick but still, she saved my life. I owe her my thanks. Hopefully I can see her again one day." Prince Yue Jin said as his personal Prime Minister Sima Yi rushed over to him.

"Sima Zhao, Prince Yue Jin, are you alright? I just received news about what happened? Are you guys hurt?" Prime Minister Sima Yi asked. They all shook their heads. Prime Minister is Sima Zhao's dad. His mom, Zhang Chunhua, is the one who runs the businesses. "Thank God you guys are alright. Come on, we'll take you guys home." Prince Yue Jin and the rest began walking off and they saw the gang members being handcuffed by the police…

I got all the dynamics there was and put it in a box. I took it home with me. When I arrived, there were 2 men in black from the agency. They came to pick the dynamics up. I gave them the boxes and they took it. They bowed their heads down to me and left. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang came to me once I parked the car inside the underground garage.

"Miss Sun Shang Xiang, King Ye Ping Yeu and Lu Bu are on the call." Prime Minister Zhuge Liang said, bowing his head down to me. I did the same too and we went up to the room. When I reached, the T.V. was half of Lu Bu and the other half was King Ye Ping Yeu. I bowed my head down to them.

"Boss, King Ye Ping Yeu, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked and they nodded their heads down. I sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. and listened closely.

"Great job, Spy Agent Sun Shang Xiang. You prevented Prince Yue Jin from getting caught and stopped the dynamics from exploding." Lu Bu said to me. I smiled.

"Thank you, Boss." I replied to him.

"I thank you for saving my son. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened? I knew I made the right choice choosing you to protect my son. Continue your efforts and remember to mature him down." King Ye Ping Yeu said to me. I nodded my head.

"You are most certainly welcomed, King Ye Ping Yeu. I will do what I can to mature him down." I replied to King Ye Ping Yeu. He smiled as well and he exit from the screen. I began noticing a sharp pain on my right arm. I felt it and my sleeves were very wet. I looked my hand and there was blood.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lu Bu. I turned to him.

"Um… I got wounded on my arm. I'll be alright though. No worries." I replied and Lu Bu's eyes widened. He had a worried face. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll get it treated."

"Maybe you should take a break until you heal. I'll send someone to do your job until then. Of course I worry about it. You're my step daughter and I do not want you to get hurt during your missions." Lu Bu said. I looked down.

I know Lu Bu cares about me a lot. He was the one who raised me since he found me. I also know that he looks out for me a lot, especially because he lost his daughter too. He never told me but I found out. His wife, Diao Chan and daughter, Lu Lingqi were murdered by someone. He must have been so hurt from it. It makes me feel really sorry for him. Even though he's not my real dad, I consider him my real dad.

"It's okay Boss or um… Dad. I'll be fine. I hate leaving a mission unfulfilled. I'll be okay and don't worry too much about it. I'll be more careful with myself," I replied and he had a shocked look on his face. "It's okay if I call you that, right?" _For some reason, I kinda feel like I wanna cry._ A smile appeared on his face and his eyes were filled will happiness. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yes, you can call me that. Feel free to call me dad anytime you want," Lu Bu said, as a tear dropped. He wiped it away. _I feel really happy and sad for him at the same time._ "Sorry about that. It's just that… I…" His voice cracked. I felt tears begin to form as well. It must be hard trying to tell me.

"I know, dad… It's okay. You don't have to force yourself to tell me. I'm not your real daughter but I hope you know I really love and care about you." I told him and he nodded his head. He just smiled and I did too. _What an emotional moment._

"Same here. You're all I have so I want you to be as careful as possible. I can't afford to lose you as well, okay?" Lu Bu said and I nodded my head.

"I'll be more careful from now on." I replied to him and we exit the call. I went out of the room and Prime Minister Zhuge Liang was waiting for me with a man dressed like a doctor. He turned and bowed down to me.

"Miss Sun Shang Xiang, I noticed you were wounded and brought a doctor here to treat your wound. Have a seat." Prime Minister Zhuge Liang told me. I thanked him and sat down next to the doctor. I lifted my sleeve up and the doctor began carefully taking out the bullet. He was doing it slowly so it would hurt as much but damn, that hurt so much.

"Can you just hurry and take it out please? It really hurts and I want the bullet out A.S.A.P. and I don't want to feel the pain for a long time." I asked and the doctor looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled and he began taking out the bullet inside and it hurt so much.

He banded my arm up tightly and I was glad it was over. The doctor left and I went into my room. I had a really long day and I wanted to rest for a while.


	3. Asked Out

Monday came by quicker than I thought. I got dropped off by my chauffeur and entered the inside of the school building. I thought about how I saved Prince Yue Jin and he doesn't even know that I saved him. I also got wounded saving him. I can't afford to show any signs that I'm in pain though. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard a girl scream.

"It's Prince Yue Jin and his friends!" she shouted, as everyone began running to see them. I don't get it. _Why do people feel the need to do this every day? It's no different than seeing him one day._ I quickly moved to the side, knowing that people from upstairs are gonna dash down, which they did. I tried to move away but I got taken back down and propped into the side again. My fashion glasses came out of my face. I turned back angrily but I didn't know who did it. There were too many people to be able to tell. _How rude of them!_ I picked up my fashion glasses and put them back on. I then turned back to Prince Yue Jin and his friends. I saw a girl in front of him, holding a chocolate heart in a bag in her hand. It was decorated so beautifully. I recognized her. She is a girl named Hayakawa Hojo from one of my classes.

"Um… Prince Yue Jin. I made this for you in the morning. Please accept it." she said, handing the chocolate heart in a bag to him. Prince Yue Jin looked at her and then the chocolate. He then took it and Hayakawa smiled in happiness. Then, Prince Yue Jin threw it on the ground. Hayakawa stopped smiling and turned to him. I felt so bad for her. I was so angry at Prince Yue Jin. _How dare he take it and throw it on the ground? Ugh, I can't believe this guy. Is he even human?_

"I don't eat disgusting filthy trash." Prince Yue Jin said, and shouldered her and began walking my way. My mouth opened in disbelief. She took her morning time away making that for him. There is no way I will let him say no to it. I walked to him and gave him a shove. He turned to me with a mad face. "What the fuck is your problem you stupid puberty boy?"

"You better go apologize to her and accept the gift right now! That is NOT very nice of you to do that to her! She spent her morning time making that for you. You better acknowledge that she even thought about you enough to make that for you, although you don't deserve it because you're such a big meanie! Go, right now!"

"Shut the fuck up! You can't make me do it. I don't have time to waste on filth like you. Why don't you take the stupid chocolate then?" he yelled at me.

"Because it's not for me, stupid! It's for you so take it and be thankful it was especially meant for you. Are you gonna go apologize and take the heart?" I replied to him.

"No!" he yelled. I put my hands on my hips and made a mad face.

"You're really not gonna go?" I asked meanly.

"No!" he yelled. _This guy is so immature!_

"Tsk! Alright, that's it!" I said, pulling his ear and taking him to Hayakawa, who was crying to herself. Prince Yue Jin tried to make me let go of his ear but I pulled it harder. We then reached Hayakawa and I let go and made him go in front of Hayakawa. "Apologize now or I will pull your ear again!" Prince Yue Jin looked so freaken pissed off but I didn't care. I was gonna make him apologize no matter what.

"I fucken told you already! No means No!" he yelled, walking off. _He is so stubborn!_ I ran after him and tackled him down. We both fell down and then I sat on his back and pulled his left leg back and ankle locked him. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!"

"Not until you agree to apologize to her and take her chocolate!" I yelled and pulled it more. Prince Yue Jin's friends were smiling and snickering a lot. I held it for 5 seconds. "Are you gonna agree to it?" Prince Yue Jin tried to move but I held his leg harder every time he tried. "Huh? Are you?"

"No!" he yelled, and I pulled on it again harder. He was struggling even more but I held on to the ankle lock harder and it hurt him so he couldn't escape. I held on to it for 10 seconds.

"Are you gonna agree to it now?" I asked meanly.

"Okay, fine! I will! Now let me go!" Prince Yue Jin yelled.

"You're gonna what?" I asked him, still holding on to him.

"I'll agree to apologize to her and take her chocolate!" he yelled again.

"Promise?" I said.

"I promise! Now let me go!" he said, as I let go of him and got off him. Prince Yue Jin's face was red and I know that it was because he was mad. Prince Yue Jin got up from the squeaky floor and spun around to me. I saw his fist in the air and ducked. Prince Yue Jin missed the attack and I got so mad at him. _How dare he break his promise?_

"You promised! You lying dog!" I yelled at him and gave him a very hard knucklehead. _**Koon!**_ Went the sound of the knucklehead. It must have hurt because it hurt my knucklehead. His friend Sima Zhao accidentally laughed out loud.

"Damn, he sure is a tough puberty boy." Motochika said, smiling to himself, trying not to laugh. Prince Yue Jin tried to tackle me down but I did a back flip and my shoe hit his head. I didn't mean for it to hit him but I guess it just did.

"You fucken bitch!" he yelled. Prince Yue Jin strikes once more but I moved behind him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it to his back and pulled it up. I knocked him down and used my knee to hold his hand in place. "Get the fuck off me you stupid puberty boy! You're gonna fucken regret this!"

"I ain't regretting anything! You promised that you would apologize to her! How dare you lie! Do you really wanna go to hell that bad when you die? Huh? Is that why you have a freaken black hole instead of a heart? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" I yelled at him. Prince Yue Jin was quiet but very angry. "Are you gonna apologize to her and take her chocolate? You better not lie this time!"

"Okay, I fucken will! God! All this over the stupid chocolate?" Prince Yue Jin said madly. I held on to him tight.

"You better not lie again because next time I will embarrass you and make you vibrate every 3 seconds for 10 minutes! You better believe that I will do it. I may not look much but I'm a lot stronger and smarter than you think. You better say it like you mean it too." I said to him and got off him, letting go of his arm. He got up and walked to Hayakawa. I walked after him to make sure he does what he promises. Prince Yue Jin picks up the heart chocolate.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Prince Yue Jin said. He sounded very sincere.

"Apologize for calling her chocolate stupid!" I demanded.

"Sorry for calling your chocolate stupid." he said. I then smiled. I felt so accomplished and happy that I tamed him in front of everyone.

"Okay, now give her a hug," I continued and he turned to me madly. I gave him a mean face. "Do it! Or else!" Prince Yue Jin rolled his eyes and gave Hayakawa a hug. Hayakawa smiled and gave him a hug back. _Haha, this totally made my day. He better recognize that he is not in control anymore when I'm here._ I then looked at the chocolate. _I bet he's gonna throw it away or give it to his friends. I better do something about it._ "Now, eat the chocolate with her right there!"

"Tsk!" Prince Yue Jin said, as he walked over to where I pointed.

"Yah! You forgot about her!" I yelled, as he stormed to Hayakawa and took her there too. I then snickered a little bit. Prince Yue Jin opened the chocolate heart and began eating it with Hayakawa. She seemed so happy. "Uh, hello? Start a conversation!" Prince Yue Jin had such an annoyed look on his face…

Prince Yue Jin was so mad at that "Puberty boy" and he couldn't believe he let "him" win. He doesn't even know how he lost to someone scrawny like "him". He was so ashamed and wanted to get revenge on "him" but he wasn't about to try and vibrate every 3 seconds for 10 minutes. It would embarrass him so much.

"How was your morning?" Prince Yue Jin said.

"It was nice. I woke up at 4 in the morning to start baking the heart chocolate for you. I decorated it too and by the time I was finished, it was already 7:30." Hayakawa said, eating the chocolate with Prince Yue Jin. Hayakawa seemed so happy. He didn't know that she woke up that early just to make that for him. It made him feel kind of bad that he was mean to her. They ate the chocolate until it was finished.

"Prince Yue Jin, thank you for eating the chocolate with me. It means so much to me." Hayakawa said to him and he smiled out to her. Hayakawa smiled too and left. Prince Yue Jin then turned to the "Puberty boy" but "he" was already gone. It made him mad again. He didn't even realize "he" left. If he had known that "he" left, he would have stopped as well. His friends weren't around either so he went to their chill room. They were all there. He was mad because they didn't tell him anything and instead they go to their chill place.

"Bitch, why didn't you guys tell me that puberty boy left?" Prince Yue Jin said madly to them. They all turned and laughed.

"We couldn't! That puberty boy threatened us with the vibration shit she told you. We weren't trying to have that." Motonari said and the rest agreed. He couldn't believe that they were gonna let a little "boy" take control of their perfect lives. That "Puberty boy" caused Prince Yue Jin one too many problems. "He" needed to be punished.

"I fucken hate him." Prince Yue Jin said madly, taking out his phone and texting someone. His friends just laughed it off.

"I find 'him' pretty funny. 'He' is the first to step to us and win." Sima Zhao said, smiling.

"Not for long." Prince Yue Jin said, smiling evilly…

I went to go find my friends and saw them hanging out at the usual spot. While I was walking, someone grabbed my arm and I turned. It was Nene. She was smiling and holding my arm tight. I smiled back.

"Hey Sun Shang Xiang! Here, I bought you a drink. Can I talk to you?" Nene asked and I nodded my head. She gave me the water and I was feeling thirsty so I began drinking it. _I wonder what she wants to ask me._ Nene looked down and then back at me. "I really like you a lot. I like you more than a friend. I think it's destiny that we found each other and we happen to look kind of alike. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" _BOYFRIEND?_ When she said that, I accidentally spit the water out and coughed a few times. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I began coughing some more. _I can't answer that question! It's too weird for me. I need to go wash my face! I need to avoid her asking me questions like that._

"I'm sorry, Nene. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, bowing my head down to her and ran off to the bathroom. While I was running, I accidentally stepped on someone's foot. I stopped running and turned. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see your foot. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," the guy said. I turned to him and realized he was Guan Ping from last Monday when I almost went into the girls' bathroom. He turned to me too. "Oh, hey Sun Shang Xiang. What's the rush?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just rushing to the bathroom. That's all." I replied to him.

"Oh, okay then. Well I don't want to hold you back. See you around then." Guan Ping said and I smiled. He smiled back and I bowed my head down to him. He then laughed and I looked up at him, wondering why he was laughing. He leaned in closer to me. _What the heck? What's he doing?_ He then whispered to me. "You should be more careful pretending to be a guy. I would hate seeing you get caught." I gasped and blinked a few times. _How does he know I'm a girl? Does he know who I am?_ I turned to him.

"H… How do you know?" I asked, worried. Guan Ping then laughed out loud. He put his right hand on my shoulder gently.

"I knew from the moment I pulled you away from the girls' bathroom. Don't worry though. I won't say anything about it. I'll keep your secret safe." Guan Ping said cheerfully. _Thank God he's not gonna spill the beans. I'd be in some serious trouble if I'm caught._ I let out a sigh and smiled. I bowed my head down again.

"Thank you, Guan Ping. I appreciate it." I replied to him and he smiled. He put his hand in my hair and moved it around. I smiled back to him and he began walking off. I watched him leave. _Wow, Guan Ping is such a nice guy. He has a gentle soul. Unlike some rude and immature Prince named Yue Jin. Speaking of Prince Yue Jin, I should be near them at times in case anything happens._

I was walking up the third floor where not much people hang around. There were too many guys' in the bathroom on the first and second floor so I decided to use the ones on the third floor. As I was walking, 2 guys grabbed my arms. I tried to pull away but they didn't let. I was about to use my skills on them but then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to do it during school time. I could get found out if I did. I was gonna have to take care of it like a normal person would.

"Yah! What's your problem? Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to make them let go of me as they lifted me off the ground and took me somewhere. "Let go of me this instant!" We went inside a room and they threw me down. I fell down on my knees in front of someone. I looked up and it was Prince Yue Jin. I made a very angry face. I remembered that it was their chill room. I got up and I was only up to his chest. "Yah! Didn't I tell you to treat others they way you wanna be treated? Do you wanna vibrate for 3 seconds for 10 minutes?" Prince Yue Jin then smiled.

"As if you really can do that." he replied. _How dare he not believe me? Oh, I'll show him alright!_ I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah?" I said meanly. I began walking to the guy that grabbed my and took my here. I then used my index and middle finger and pressed it in his shoulders. He then fell down and began vibrating every 3 seconds. I then turned to Prince Yue Jin. He had such a shocked face. "You want this to be you or what? That's why you keep being a meanie to everyone? Huh? You better realize you're not that powerful because of your title. I'm gonna make sure you aren't mean to people here."

"Damn, that's hella beast right there. You got my respect." Musashi said, smiling and laying back on the sofa. They watched the guy vibrating every 3 seconds. Motochika then began laughing and so did Sima Zhao. Pretty soon, all of Prince Yue Jin's friends were laughing. Prince Yue Jin was just quiet. I walked up to him.

"Try to do something to me again and I swear I will make you like him. You got that? Stop hiding like a wimp in your chill room and get some Go damn fresh air too, geez. I bet you stay in here all day, every day like you ain't got nothing better to do." I said to Prince Yue Jin and marched away from their chill room…

For once, Prince Yue Jin was actually kind of scared of that "Puberty boy" because "he" really did get that guy to vibrate every 3 seconds. How on Earth did "he" do that? Maybe that "Puberty boy" knows martial arts or Karate and stuff. Prince Yue Jin thought it would be best if he lays low and figures "him" out. That way, he will be able to destroy "him" and not have to be scared about doing the vibration thing.

They watched and laughed as the guy continued vibrating every 3 seconds for 10 minutes. Prince Yue Jin was the only one who wasn't laughing. He got up and turned to them with a scared look on his face.

"How did he get you to do that?" Li Dian asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. She just touched my shoulders on the inside and then I lost control of my body. It was so weird because I started vibrating every 3 seconds. I tried so hard to stop but I had no control of my body." he replied to them.

"He really is something else." Jiang Wei said, crossing his arms together and smiling.

"Well, what's your plan?" Gan Ning asked Prince Yue Jin and they all turned to him. How would Prince Yue Jin get revenge on that "Puberty boy" without vibrating every 3 seconds as a form of punishment? They couldn't wait to hear his plan.

"My plan? It's to stay low and not do anything yet until I figure him out. I need to know what other shit that puberty boy knows how to do and learn how to prevent it from happening. It's the only plan I can do right now." Prince Yue Jin replied and they thought it was pretty smart of him, only except how is he gonna figure "him" out without getting caught?

"How are you gonna figure that puberty boy out without getting caught? It's pretty risky if you ask me." Motochika said, smiling and playing a mysterious tune to his guitar and they laughed. Prince Yue Jin thought about it. He wasn't sure himself. Who knows what that "Puberty boy" will do to him if "he" finds out? He slumped down on the sofa next to Musashi, who was drinking some Pepsi.

"I'm not sure yet." Prince Yue Jin replied.

"Why don't you just pretend to start fresh with 'him' and be his friend for a while? You gotta earn that trust first before 'he' begins telling you stuff. What your plan needs is patience. Wait until you know a lot 'him' before striking. I'm pretty sure this will work out in your case. Take "him" down when "he" least expects it." Musashi said to Prince Yue Jin and a smile formed on Prince Yue Jin's face. He thought that it was such a great idea.

"That's a great idea, Musashi. You're a genius!" Prince Yue Jin said, smiling.

"Hey, that's just what I've been taught." Musashi replied, laughing.

"Well, we can just go find him at lunch and invite him to our group." Sima Zhao said and they agreed.

"Okay then, it's settled." Motonari said and smiled. Prince Yue Jin couldn't wait to begin is plan. He knew that it would be worthwhile and get that "Puberty boy" to trust him and let him in on a few important information. He got a good feeling about it…

At break, I was walking and Nene began coming to me. My eyes widened. _Oh no, she's coming. Okay, I just need to switch the subject every time she brings it up. It's best if I do that. I feel so bad for her. I wish I could tell her that I am a girl but I can't. I'm sorry, Nene._ She smiled out to me and I smiled back.

"Hey, where did you go this morning? You left and never came back," Nene asked. I thought about stupid Prince Yue Jin and how he's all ordering 2 guys to come and take me to their chill place. They even made me kneel in front of him too. I wonder what Prince Yue Jin was planning to do anyways. I interrupted them before they even got to tell me why they told those 2 guys to take me there. While I was thinking that, Nene moved her hands across my eyes. "Hello? Sun Shang Xiang, are you there?" I blinked twice and laughed.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought." I replied to her.

"So, about my question before. You never got to answer it," Nene began. _Uh oh, she's about to ask that question again._ I gasped and accidentally scared her. "What's wrong?" I turned to her with a scared look on my face.

"Nene, I forgot something in my class. I have to go get it!" I replied to her, running back up the stairs. I ran into a random classroom and closed the door and locked it. I was panting because I was running fast. _I'm so sorry I had to lie, Nene. I just can't answer your question._ "Whew, that was too close. I'm safe for now." I turned around and flinched. "Thah!"

There Prince Yue Jin's sexually active friend was, on top of a girl, moving up and down. _Okay, this is just too much for me._ _Prince Yue Jin's friend is so disgusting! Ew, ew, ew! _They both turned to me and my eyes widened. I quickly turned around and shut my eyes tight.

"Bitch, I thought you said you locked the door." I heard the girl say. I heard her move him away. I slowly opened my eyes and the girl came and opened the lock. She opened the door and got out. _Oh my god, this is just too disgusting!_ I heard Prince Yue Jin's friend coming._ Ugh, I need to get out of here!_ I opened the door but he closed it and locked the door, scaring me. I backed up away from me. I was in such a state of shock. He began walking closer to me and I was backing up from him.

"Yah, what are you doing?" I said, reaching the desks that were put close together.

"You! What is up with you? Are you trying to learn sex skills from me or something? If you wanna learn, just tell me and I'd be more than happy to teach you. After all, I am Gan Ning, the womanizer," Prince Yue Jin's friend said. I quickly shook my head. _What the hell is this guy thinking?_ He then smiled slyly. _Why is he smiling at me like that? It's making me very uncomfortable._ He came so close to me and I tried to back up but I was at the desk area and I couldn't move anymore. Because of this, I was leaning on one of the desk. He began leaning to me. "Or is it that you're trying to get some with me? I've never done it with a guy before but I think you can be an exception. It'll be a new experience." My eyes widened and I shook my head. _There is no way I will do it with this player! He is so sick! He's way too close to me._ I then turned around and crawled through the desks to the other side and got out. I ran to the door and got out. I then went into the bathroom and to the sink. I looked in the mirror.

"What a sicko! Ew, he makes me feel so sick!" I said to myself, washing my face. I shook the disgusted feeling away from my head. I began walking out of the bathroom and to my next class, which was Chinese class. I sat in my seat and everyone was in class now. I tried hard to not think about it but it was still there. _Why can't I stop thinking about that? Okay, I'm just in a state of shock because I have never seen that before. Yeah, that's it. But Gan Ning is just such a… _"Disgusting piece of shit." I accidentally said it out but not many people heard. I then realized that a guy was looking at me.

"Dang, okay then. I was just trying to be nice." he said, turning away. I blinked a few times and thought about what just happened. _Did this guy say something to me but I was lost in thought?_ I then turned him to me, holding his shirt. He turned to me._ Oh wow, he is so handsome!_ I let go of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't talking about you. I was just lost in thought. What did you say to me before I said that?" I asked. I felt so bad for saying that.

"I asked if you wanted a piece of gum but then you said 'disgusting piece of shit' to me so I thought you were talking to me. Do you want a piece of gum?" he replied to me. I smiled and nodded my head. He gave me a spearmint gum and I took it and thanked him. He smiled. "I'm Xun Yu. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Sun Shang Xiang. It's nice to meet you." I replied cheerfully to me. I was glad that disgusted feeling was gone and I was normal again. But boy, I do not want to see that ever again._ If I wanna stop seeing that, I need to stop him from doing it then. He can't be as bad a Prince Yue Jin, right? I'm gonna make him… _"Stop having sex." Xun Yu turned to me, confused.

"What?" he asked and I stopped thinking. _Oh dang it! I did it again!_ I shook my head.

"Sorry, I was thinking and I accidentally said those stuff out loud. I'm not talking about you or anything." I replied. Xun Yu nodded his head and laughed.

"You're so feminem." Xun Yu said, and I fake laughed and punched his arm softly.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot but you know, I'm a boy. Why would I be a girl dressed in a boy uniform anyway?" I said and he agreed. He just smiled. _Whew, good thing he didn't suspect anything. I need to be careful before anyone finds out I'm a girl. Guan Ping already found out. I can't have anyone else finding out._

When it was lunch time, I met up with Gracia first since I saw her power walking super fast. I jogged to catch up with her. Gracia turned to me. She seemed kind of upset.

"Hey." We both said at the same time. We both then laughed it off.

"You know what? Stupid Gan Ning tried to pressure me into having sex with him just now. I barely managed to escape by kicking his nuts." Gracia told me and I gasped. _How dare nasty Gan Ning try to force Gracia? He is just so despicable!_

"Ew, he is so freaken disgusting! When we see him, let's gonna throw our apples at him!" I said, turning and seeing Prince Yue Jin and his friends walking, "There he is! He is SO gonna get it now! Watch this!" I picked up my apple and aimed it at Gan Ning. I then threw the apple hard at his head and so did Gracia. We watched the 2 apples fly in slow motion to Gan Ning's head.

My apple was doing many flips as it hit Gan Ning right on the head and it cracked in half as Gan Ning's head tilted to the right and he shut his eyes tight. As Gracia's apple was close to Gan Ning, Prince Yue Jin got in front of Gan Ning and slowly put his hand on his shoulder as Gracia's apple hit Prince Yue Jin on the nose. His mouth slowly opened like he was screaming. His hands slowly went to his nose and he covered it and slowly made an angry face. Prince Yue Jin's wavy haired friend slowly widened his eyes and made such a big smile on his face and opened his mouth, revealing his teeth. His blue highlight haired friend turned to Gan Ning and Prince Yue Jin, closing his eyes and opening it slowly. Prince Yue Jin's monkey looking friend made kissing lips as his water was squirting out and his eyes were shut. Prince Yue Jin's best friend blinked slowly and a slow smile appeared on his lips. His friendly looking friend smiled with his teeth slowly and opened his mouth slowly while blinking super slowly. His long haired friend smiled slowly and made a surprised face. Then the slow motion ended.

"OOOWWWW!" screamed Prince Yue Jin and Gan Ning in unison. I turned to Gracia and she looked scared.

"Oh no, I hit Prince Yue Jin. Now he's gonna do something bad to me!" Gracia squeaked, almost sounding like the little grey mouse from the movie "Tom and Jerry" and I almost laughed because of that. _Not on my watch he's not!_

"Don't worry, Gracia. I won't let him lay a mean finger on you." I said, smiling. I turned and Prince Yue Jin turned too so we eyed each other. He made a mad face and pointed to me. He said something to his friends but I didn't know what he said so it looked like he was mouthing a few words to his friends. They began coming to us.

"I'm sorry Sun Shang Xiang, I can't be there when they approach. I'm afraid of Gan Ning and I don't want to be near that pervert." Gracia said and I nodded my head. It would be best if she did. That way, Gan Ning wouldn't be able to do anything to her. I'm gonna protect my friends away from him.

"I understand, Gracia. Do what you must." I replied to her and she began to run off as I stayed behind to face them. Prince Yue Jin and his friends reached me. I crossed my arms and made a mean face to Gan Ning. "You! How dare you try to force my friend? You are so disgusting!" Gan Ning laughed.

"What's the matter with it? It's just sex. Pretty soon when you find the one, you're gonna be doing that too." Gan Ning replied. _Ugh, he is so disgusting!_

"Well, you need to stop going around and doing that to girls, you manwhore! You are not born to go around doing those kind of treacherous things to girls, you sick pervert!" I yelled at him. Gan Ning only laughed and I got madder.

"Why the fuck did you…" began Prince Yue Jin but I had no business with him right now. Gan Ning is my focus right now because of what he tried to do to Gracia. I put my hand out to his face.

"Not now, you immature and selfish boy!" I said to Prince Yue Jin, not looking at him and he got very mad, "Anyways, do you want your dick to be rotten or something? Huh? Is that what you're trying to do? That's why you keep being a manwhore?" As soon as I said that, Prince Yue Jin's wavy haired friend bursted out laughing.

"Look, we didn't come here to argue with you," his best friend said._ Then why are they even here? What else could be the reason why they came here?_ Prince Yue Jin's monkey looking friend smiled and put his right hand on Prince Yue Jin's left shoulder.

"He came to apologize to you. He also wants you to hang out with us. It's his way of saying he's sorry." he told me. My eyes widened in shock. _Prince Yue Jin wants me to hang out with them to express his apologies? There is no way he would do that all of a sudden. There must an alternative motive for this. Whatever it is, I'll find out. Until then, it would be good to hang with him. That way I'll always know where he is at in case of an emergency._ Before I knew it, an arm wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to flinch.

"So, what do you say? Wanna hang out with us?" Prince Yue Jin's wavy haired friend said to me. He was the one who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _I have to pretend that I know nothing._ I looked down and blinked twice.

"Um, well… It's so sudden… I don't know…" I replied, as Prince Yue Jin's friendly looking friend used his hand and moved my hair around.

"You're actually a cute guy, not that I'm gay or anything. What's your name?" he said. I moved the wavy haired guy's arm away from me and moved the friendly looking guy's hand away from my hair as well.

"You should state you name before asking for mines! Don't you know it's rude to do so?" I said madly and they laughed.

"I'm Sima Zhao Hao Nian. Nice to meet you!" the wavy haired guy said.

"Motonari Mori. Glad to meet you as well." the friendly looking guy said.

"Musashi Miyamoto's da name. If you need protection, come to me." the monkey looking guy said. _Psh, who's protecting who?_ I tilted my head to the right, pretending to be confused. Prince Yue Jin's best friend then laughed.

"Man, you sure look like a girl. I'm Li Dian Jing Tu Deng." he said, smiling.

"I'm Motochika Chosokabe. If you wanna learn how to play the guitar, you can ask me to teach you anytime." the blue highlight haired guy said.

"I told you my name earlier but I'll tell you again. I'm Gan Ning Shi Fei Ma and I love pleasing girls'. I know how to treat them good." Gan Ning said. I then made a mad face. _Know how to treat them good my freaken butt!_

"No you don't! You just like taking their virginity only!" I shouted and he began laughing a lot, "You treat them like toilet paper! You use them and once you're done with them, you toss them away life they mean nothing to you. Is this what you call treating them good? I ought to give you a knucklehead and slap some sense into you, boy!"

"Come on, guys need sex. Let's face it." Gan Ning said and I gave him a knucklehead.

"They do not need sex. They just want it! Ugh, despicable guys these days. I can't stand them! What is happening to the world?" I said to myself, thinking and they laughed. Li Dian then turned to Prince Yue Jin and smacked his chest.

"Dude, aren't you gonna introduce yourself? You were the one who wanted this." Li Dian said, smiling. _Right, like I'll really believe you guys that he wanted this. I'm smarter thank you dweebs think. This has got to be some sort of plot. I just know it. Well at least they won't suspect anything about me because I'll make sure of it._ Prince Yue Jin rolled his eyes.

"Prince Yue Jin Ye Ping Yeu." he said.

"Sun Shang Xiang." I replied to them. Sima Zhao then smiled and wrapped his right arm around me shoulders again.

"Well then, Sun Shang Xiang, what do you say? Let's all hang out and have the best year ever?" Sima Zhao asked. I pretended to think about it. _I would feel weird being the only girl in the group, even though I'm supposed to be a guy right now. _I then smiled.

"Okay, sounds good. In three conditions." I replied and they turned to me.

"What is it?" Motochika asked.

"One, my friends get to hang with us as well. Two, Gan Ning apologizes to Gracia for attempting to force her into sex against her own will. And three, Gan Ning swears to not force my friends against their will. Then and only then will I hang out with you guys." I replied to them, taking Sima Zhao's hand off my shoulder because it was getting heavy.

"Okay, I swear I won't force your friends and I'll apologize to Gracia or whatever her name is." Gan Ning said. I then smiled.

"Your friends can hang out with us. I can agree to that." Motonari said.

"Yeah, same here." the rest said. I then smiled and we walked over to where Nene they were at. When they turned to me, they were surprised to see Prince Yue Jin and his friends with me. Gracia was with them as well.

"Hey girls." I began, "I have something important to tell you."


End file.
